Lullaby
by X-xx-SugarBerries-xx-X
Summary: Annie is barely hanging on. Finnick has to save her. Song-fic. Inspired by Nickleback's 'Lullaby'. Enjoy!


**AN: Hey guys! I know I've been MIA lately; I've just been really busy. Anyway, I hope y'all like this song-fic of my new favourite couple, Finnick and Annie! (Anyone know they shipping name?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Lullaby' or Finnick and Annie. They belong to Nickleback and Suzanne Collins.**

**Finnick is singing this song to Annie when she is having one of her 'nightmares'.**

* * *

**I know the feeling, of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge.**

"Trust me Annie," Finnick whispered, "I know the feeling of being alone, and scared."

**And there 'aint no healing, for cutting yourself with the jagged edge.**

"I know there's no healing for what happened to you, but just try to block out the nightmares." He said, with his strong arms wrapped around her frail body.

**I'm telling you that, it's never that bad, take it from someone who's been where you're at.**

"I'm telling you Annie, it not that bad. Trust me, I've been through the Games as well. I survived, just like you."

**Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure, you can take this anymore.**

"I know when you're on the floor, lying there, you're not sure if you can take it anymore."

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio.**

"Just try Annie. Try to think calmly. Think of these words in your mind."

**If you can here me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone.**

"I you can hear me sweetie, know that I'm reaching out to help you. You've got me. You're not alone."

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'cause I can't get you on the telephone.**

"And, Annie, I'm scared as hell when you won't answer the phone when I'm away. So please, answer it. For me."

**So just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby.**

"So just close your eyes, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."

**Please let me take you, out of the darkness and into the light.**

"Please Annie, let me try and help you. Let me take you out of your nightmares and into our world."

'**Cause I have faith in you, that you're gonna make it through another night.**

"I have faith in you Annie. Faith that you're gonna make through another night without you're nightmares. I'll always have faith."

**Stop thinking about, the easy way out, there's no need to go and blow the candle out.**

"Don't you dare think about the easy way out." Finnick whispered, his voice barely audible. "There's no need for you to leave me and…die Annie. Your soul's beautiful. Don't go blow it out."

'**Cause you're not done, you're far to young, and the best is yet to come.**

"You're not done with life Annie. You're way to young. The best is still to come. We can have a family. Together."

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio.**

"Just try Annie. Try to think calmly. Think of these words in your mind."

**If you can here me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone.**

"I you can hear me sweetie, know that I'm reaching out to help you. You've got me. You're not alone."

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'cause I can't get you on the telephone.**

"And, Annie, I'm scared as hell when you won't answer the phone when I'm away. So please, answer it. For me."

**So just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby.**

"So just close your eyes, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."

**Well everybody's hit the bottom, and everybody's been forgotten, and everybody's tired of being alone.**

"We've all hit the bottom Annie. We'll all be forgotten sooner or later. We're all tired of being alone. The victors, we are."

**Yeah, everybody's been abandoned, and left a little empty-handed.**

"Yeah, all out families have abandoned us, dead. We've all been left with nothing to do, empty-handed."

**So if you're out there barely hanging on…**

"So if you're in your own world, barely hanging on to reality…remember…"

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio.**

"Just try Annie. Try to think calmly. Think of these words in your mind."

**If you can here me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone.**

"I you can hear me sweetie, know that I'm reaching out to help you. You've got me. You're not alone."

**And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'cause I can't get you on the telephone.**

"And, Annie, I'm scared as hell when you won't answer the phone when I'm away. So please, answer it. For me."

**So just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby.**

"So just close your eyes, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."

**So just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby.**

"So just close your eyes, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."

* * *

**AN: Phew! Done! This song is soooo sweet, you guys HAVE to check it out! Lots of Love,**

**SugarBerries xXx**

**P.S. Don't forget to review, it would make my day!**


End file.
